How Did I Lose My Innocence?
by FMAandHetaliaKwajOtaku
Summary: An abstract telling of how I lost my innocence. No character directly represents any person at all, but different aspects of humanity. 2P!Hetalia characters are used, and the random OC is mine. 2P!Hetalia and Hetalia as a whole are owned by Himaruya-san. These designs of the 2P!Hetalia characters are owned by Beekwhy on Tumblr, as well.


How Did I Lose My Innocence?  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THESE 2P!HETALIA DESIGNS. Each is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and BeekWhy, respectively.

**PLEASE** READ THE DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING.

_Crap_, I thought. _I thought I would get away with this… how could I have been such an imbecile?! Being with Gilbert… stupid, stupid, stupid! I could never be in any sort of relationship again after Alfred… Alfred F. Jones. _The thought of that name made me shudder, the feeling slowly reaching up my spine, down my arms and to my shaking fingertips as I walked back home swiftly with groceries in hand. The sun spread warmth on my clean, tan face and reflected off my silky, thick hair, and a little breeze blew across my arms. It was a beautiful day—partly cloudy and the sun high in the sky—however, there was a cold, ominous feeling. I sensed that something was going to go wrong, not just that, I knew something was going to become awry.

I looked to the east, and I saw a mountain of gray, gloomy clouds coming over the trees in the distance. I sighed; beautiful days like this didn't last for long. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind, and they were getting louder and louder and got quicker and quicker. I turned around to see Alfred coming at me from a distance. His dark, shaggy, auburn hair blew in his tanned face and his dark, scarred hands balled into fists as he darted toward me. He sported his dark, worn bomber jacket engraved with a crimson anarchy symbol, and his torn jeans clung to his skin as he subtly stomped his red converse sneakers as he charged at me. Alfred's deep red eyes and his furrowed brows expressed anger… rage… fury. Soon, he was no more than thirty feet away, so I dropped my groceries, dashed into my house, and I shut it up with every single lock I could find. As soon as I finished locking everything, the door seemed to make a violent bang; Alfred was now pounding on it with all of his strength. "Let me in, dammit!" he shouted angrily.

The door then shook so hard that one of the locks popped off, and this was my signal: I had to escape from him. I then ran to the back door quickly, yet silently, and sprinted out of my house across the lawn and into the dense forest. The forest contained a myriad of redwoods, redwoods that were immense, immense like the world beyond me. I knew I could never return to that home for weeks, maybe even months; he would be waiting for me, and I knew that Alfred was extremely volatile, and he didn't forgive others easily. I would now be living in fear, but at the same time, I would be living in peace, since Alfred would be far away where he could never find me. I ran faster than I ever had run before, yet I felt so relaxed. The wind seemed to carry me, as if it did when it went anywhere and everywhere it wanted to travel. I then heard the wind get louder as it rushed quickly by the plethora of tall redwoods as their branches that reached for the heavens rattled against each other.

Suddenly, I stopped in realization and looked around; there only remained a light, pine-scented breeze. Now, this "breeze" soon increased in volume, and then, it hit me like a brick… it wasn't a breeze. I turned a full one hundred and eighty degrees to see three figures, and one I instantly recognized with my involuntary gasp. It was Alfred running towards me, and he brought his two friends, Oliver Kirkland and Matthew Williams, along for the ride. Matthew had dirty blond hair that he tied in a short ponytail—with the exception of a curl which could never be brushed back that drooped in front of his serious face—leaving long bangs to droop along his cheeks and slightly in front of his dull periwinkle eyes. He spit out his cigarette on the forest floor, leaving bits of ash on his light stubble. He wore worn black boots and pants along with and open red jacket from a Canadian Mountie uniform, revealing a severely bandaged chest. He placed his aviator glasses atop of his head, and he wore a strap holding a bloody hockey stick.

Almost a contrary in style, Oliver dressed in a bright pink, collared shirt with a violet vest over it, and a turquoise bowtie finished his look, along with khaki pants and chocolate leather dress shoes. His eyes were mesmerizing; they were a bright blue with what seemed like a pink swirl in each, and his cotton candy colored bangs slightly covered his enormous eyebrows. He giggled sadistically, his pale, freckled face showing a wide, toothy grin as he held a large, jagged knife out at me.

I then rushed deeper into the woods, panting heavily and letting my legs take me wherever they went, no matter the place or the distance. Different growths of roots and branches caught my hair and tore my clothing, but I still kept running without care; I just wanted to escape. Suddenly, I came to a small opening, and I didn't hear a sound. There was no wildlife. There was no breeze. There was no one… except for the clouding sky above and myself. Suddenly, I heard a snap, which made me jump three feet off the ground. I glanced over and saw Matthew coming from my right, holding out his hockey stick toward me. I whimpered slightly and backed away, but I ran into something hard, but it had an ominously cold feeling. I quickly turned around to see Alfred towering over me, holding his signature weapon, a bat with nails, with his left hand. He grinned down at me, and Oliver soon came into the opening. They began to walk closer to me, and all I could do was back away, until my legs gave way and I fell to the ground on my bottom. I looked up at the three men, and Oliver sweetly asked with his British accent, "Should I strike now, or should I bide my time, love?" He giggled sadistically, slicing a thin cut on his fingertip, letting the blood ooze. He then licked it, joyfully humming to himself.

"A-Alfred!" I shouted, looking up at him fearfully. "Why are you doing this?! And what happened to Gilbert?" Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, you really want to fucking know, huh?" he retorted, looking down at me with a disdainful look. "We took care of him." Oliver and he smirked at one another as Matthew lit another cigarette, placing it in his mouth and letting out a puff of smoke.

"But we're done! All of a sudden, you're caring about me being in a relationship with someone else! Why?! You lacked care in almost everything else! I want answers!" I bit my lip, trying to hold my tongue. There was a possibility of Alfred sparing me from this beating.

"Babe," he murmured while leaning down near to my ear, causing me to shudder, "isn't this how the human mind works?"

I stared back at him, my eyebrows lowering in confusion. "What do you mean...?"

"When someone treats you badly, or hurts you on a physical, mental, or whatever level you may call it, any person has those angry, determined feelings… that want for revenge." Alfred smirked, his presence felt as if Satan himself was standing before me. "Now, this is just my way of getting revenge, and I have my friends here to help me get rid of this… _problem_." He spat on the ground and knelt down, whispering, "You'll always be mine, no matter what happens… through love, hate, friendship, pain… and even in Hell."

The last word reverberated in my mind, until he stood up straight again, and Matthew let down his boot on my right wrist, swiftly breaking it. He quickly broke the left, keeping his foot on it and yanked my hair down, forcing me to the ground. Before I could even react, Oliver came down over me and stabbed his weapon into my right arm, tearing and making all the muscles and nerves exposed, contracting and vibrating, as he pulled it out. I yelled to the heavens, and I started breathing shallower. "Don't worry, dearie~" he grinned. "It is merely a flesh wound!" He then stabbed it repeatedly into my left shoulder and each of my knees, the knife having the same, agonizing effect as it did on my arm, tearing and ripping everything in its path. I lay on the ground, paralyzed, and I couldn't make an audible sound even if I wanted to; this pain was too great for any part of my body to even handle. I wheezed as the pool of blood became larger, getting it in my hair, my mouth and on the forest floor around me. My hearing was slowly leaving me, but I heard Matthew mutter, "Alfred, just finish her off already. You were the one who fucking dragged us here in the first place."

Alfred then walked closer and to me and I saw him lean down near my face. I spat my blood at him in anger, and then I simply stared into his eyes, waiting for my fate. He simply laughed at me and, he hoarsely stated, "Pitiful… just pitiful. That was it, huh; the final blow? I've gotta say, that was the bravest thing I had ever seen you piece of shit do, trying to stand up to me like that." He lifted his bat over his head, his grip tightening on his weapon, and Matthew's grip tightening on me. "Well, see you in Hell…" The bat came rapidly closer, and then… there was nothing but an eternal void, darker, quieter, calmer, and yet more painful than anything I had ever seen, ever heard, and ever felt.

_And that is how the world destroyed my innocence._


End file.
